The Yuletide Ornamentation
by chasingballoons
Summary: When Amy is hurt over Christmas, Sheldon goes on a secret mission turn her apartment into a winter wonderland ;) One shot


Amy groaned as Sheldon released his grip on her and slowly lowered her onto the couch. They were finally back at her apartment after a tough and miserable journey. She winced in pain and gently elevated her leg onto the coffee table.

"I told you. Ice-skating is a dangerous activity. We should have just seen a movie" Sheldon attentively lifted her foot and placed a cushion underneath.

"Sheldon, it's Christmas. Try feeling a little more festive"

"How can I feel festive when my girlfriend insists on taking me to a frozen death trap?" His spite, however, soon turned into concern, "You know how weak your ankles are. I knew this was a mistake"

Amy sighed, it was true that he had complained constantly since she had brought up the idea but it was Christmas and the thought of her and Sheldon holding hands under a starry sky whilst skating was too good to resist.

Unfortunately, her picture-perfect scene did not go to plan. Sheldon clung to the side, pouting and stuck to his phone which was lit up with the symptoms of hypothermia and frostbite. Meanwhile, Amy was taken down by a rather large man who had lost control of his skates.

Although Sheldon had paused his angry mumbles to help her, he concluded that he was, in fact, correct and they had gone home immediately, although with some level of difficulty.

Amy looked on the bright side. Sheldon had been unusually caring and although she didn't get to hold his hand as originally hoped, she did have a supportive arm over her shoulder as they hobbled to the bus stop.

Sheldon was now busy preparing a steaming mug of tea. He brought it over and sat next to her.

"You're still coming with me to buy a Christmas tree tomorrow aren't you?" Amy asked as he handed her the drink.

"Excuse me but you can barely walk. How do you expect to go Christmas shopping?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow. I just need some rest"

Sheldon hummed into his tea before replying, "We'll see" he licked his lips. Looking up he saw Amy's pleading, disappointed eyes. He knew how much she loved Christmas and couldn't bear to see her hurt and upset.

"Come on, drink your tea and I'll help you get to bed"

* * *

The next morning when Sheldon knocked on Amy's door, he wasn't surprised to find that she was nowhere near ready. She was still in her pyjamas and had not had breakfast.

"Just a minute. This is taking longer than I thought" Amy said as she limped back towards her bedroom.

"Amy. Wait. This is ridiculous. You can't go out like this" Sheldon caught up with her in a brief few steps.

"Sheldon, I told you I'm fine. I need to start getting ready for Christmas"

"No you're not fine. Christmas can wait until you're better"

"But by then it will be too late. I've got work all next week and I'm at my mother's for the weekend so I have to do this now. They won't have anything good left otherwise"

She turned to go back towards her bedroom but Sheldon didn't miss the wince of pain that quickly flashed across her face.

He was soon by her side again with a supportive arm. She leant into his touch.

"Amy please. You're in pain and I don't want you to do any more damage. Just rest for today and I promise we will find time to decorate. I'll be here to take care of you but please just go back to bed"

Amy looked up at Sheldon. His face was serious and she could tell there was no point in arguing.

"Okay" She nodded in defeat.

Sheldon relaxed a little and carefully helped her back to her bedroom. She slowly raised herself into bed and he tucked her under the covers.

"There. Do you want some breakfast? I can make something or go out a get anything you want"

Amy smiled and her head tilted slightly, "I'm fine thanks. I think I'll just get some rest"

Sheldon nodded, "Well if you don't need anything, I think I'll quickly go out to get some painkillers for you. I must say your medicine cabinet is severely lacking. I'll be back soon. If you need anything just call me" He turned and left, leaving Amy curled up in bed with her eyes closed and a small smile of contentment on her face.

* * *

"Hurry up, be quiet" Sheldon hissed as Raj tripped over a string of lights tangled on the floor. Penny, who could not see over the box in her arms, crashed into Raj, sending them both to the ground, "And don't break anything" Sheldon barked as they picked themselves up.

They had made several trips down to the basement to collect Amy's Christmas decorations from storage.

He had summoned the gang to help but they seemed to be resistant to his commands.

Howard and Leonard suddenly burst through the door, dragging a Christmas tree behind them.

"What part of 'be quiet' don't you understand?" Sheldon hurried them in before going to check on Amy, "Okay, she's still asleep but we won't have long"

He gestured towards a small whiteboard that he has prepared and spoke in a hoarse whisper, "I have taken the liberty of applying each of you to a specific role. Leonard, you and I are on the Christmas tree. You will find my decoration spacer in that box" Leonard rolled his eyes, "Raj, you are on paper chains, paper snowflakes, popcorn chains and other decorations. Howard and Bernadette, you can set up the dioramas and prepare Christmas themed snacks"

Sheldon looked around at his friends, proud of himself, "This is going to be Amy's best Christmas ever. Remember to work in silence. Waking Amy now will ruin the surprise"

They worked quickly and quietly. Sheldon had to put a stop to Bernadette and Howard who began fighting in the kitchen and ended Raj's horrendous humming of Christmas songs but, overall, he was pleased with their work and they had not been too noisy.

As the others stood back to admire the apartment, Sheldon snuck away to check on Amy again.

Her eyes flickered open as he opened the door. She sighed, turned onto her back and smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Much better thank you" She sniffed the air, "Mm! What's that smell? Is something cooking?"

"I thought you might be hungry since you missed breakfast"

"Oh yes, thank you" She pulled back the covers.

"Do you need some help?" Sheldon asked but didn't wait for a reply. He resumed his earlier position with an arm around her shoulder, carrying her weight.

She stood and leant into his body and, glancing up to say "Thank you", Sheldon took the quick opportunity to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Amy smiled and together they made their way towards to door.

Entering the living room, Amy stopped.

She glanced around and gasped.

It looked beautiful.

The tree stood proudly glowing in the corner. The fairy lights twinkled in each bauble. Paper chains were strung across the ceiling and snowflakes were stuck to the windows, casting beautiful shadows from the receding sunlight outside.

"Surprise!"

Leonard, Penny, Raj, Howard and Bernadette jumped out from behind the kitchen island which was laden with gingerbread, fruit cake, and mince pies. There was also a large bowl of eggnog and warm mulled wine on the surface.

"What is all this?" Amy's eyes sparkled as she edged closer towards the centre of the room.

"We did your decorating for you. Do you like it?" Sheldon seemed slightly concerned, Amy felt his grip on her tense.

"I love it" She beamed at him before turning to face the others, "Thanks everyone. I can't believe you did this"

"Well it was Sheldon's idea and we didn't have much choice" Leonard smirked.

"It was actually kind of fun" Raj smiled, "I felt like a Christmas ninja, silently sneaking around and hanging up pretty snowflakes"

Howard scoffed at Raj before offering everyone a drink.

The gang prepared the food, bringing it over to the coffee table. Meanwhile, Sheldon gently placed Amy down on the couch and put on a DVD.

"What are we watching?"

"It's a wonderful life. I know you like it"

Sheldon sat down next to her and placed a hand on her knee. Amy placed her own hand on top, feeling his smooth skin underneath.

She watched as her friends gathered around, filling up the seats, pulling over chairs and sitting on the floor. Bernadette hit the lights and they were submerged into darkness apart from the tender light from the Christmas tree and the glare from the television.

Amy took advantage of the darkness and leant up to place a soft kiss on Sheldon's cheek.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" He smiled but still looked concerned, "Do you feel better?"

"Much better"

"Good"

Sheldon slowly pulled his hand up from her knee to her waist, wrapping her in a one-armed hug, twisting in his seat slightly.

He leant down to place his lips against hers. Amy's hand slid up his chest to cradle his neck, softly running her fingers through his hair. She smiled into him as she felt his nose cause her glasses to tip up. Sheldon lightly sucked her lip before they broke apart.

Both sighed in content, foreheads pressed together in the darkness before turning to watch the film.

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
